Sparrowfeather's Wrath
by snowbells-and-raindrops
Summary: Sparrowfeather, a resident of the Dark Forest. She is reclusive and hostile, oftentimes seen stalking the border of StarClan. Little know about this strange she-cat. But soon, you shall learn about her - and her gritty, blood-soaked past.


p style="text-align: center;"strongWindClan/strongbr /emLeader/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Eveningstar - black she-cat with white paws and sunset-orange eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDeputy/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Breezemist - brownish-gray tabby she-cat with white markings and bright green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emMedicine Cat/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Emberwing - white tom-cat with ginger spots and hazel eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emWarriors/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Swifthawk - dark ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mentoring - Specklepaw/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Stoneflight - dark gray-and-white tom-cat with green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Grasstail - heavily scarred, brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mentoring - Owlpaw/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Finchclaw - bright ginger tabby tom-cat with hazel eyes and heavily nicked ears/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Nightwhisker - black tom-cat with green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ryecloud - pale cream she-cat with white markings and green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Morningpelt - pure white she-cat with green eyes and a large scar across her side/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mentoring - Weaselpaw/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Lichentuft - pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Quaildrift - brownish-gray tabby tom-cat with green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emApprentices/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Owlpaw - ginger-and-white tom-cat with amber eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Specklepaw - brown she-cat with dark brown spots and green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Weaselpaw - cream she-cat with brown markings and blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emQueens/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wrensong - dusty brown tabby she-cat with white markings and blue eyes (Mother to Sparrowkit; dark dusty brown tabby she-kit with dark green eyes, and Featherkit; dusty brown tom-kit with one blue eye and one green eye)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Swiftflower - white she-cat with gray tabby patches and hazel eyes (Expecting Stoneflight's kits)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emElders/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Addersong - pale ginger tabby tom-cat with green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Hollyheart - dark gray tom-cat with blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Brackenclaw - white and pale ginger she-cat with green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Graywillow - brownish-gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongRiverClan/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emLeader/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Thriftstar - dark gray tabby she-cat with dusty green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDeputy/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shimmersong - cream-and-white she-cat with bright blue eyes and a scarred face/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emMedicine Cat/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Quickminnow - small tortoiseshell tom-cat with hazel eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emWarriors/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cloudsplash - black she-cat with a flash of white on her chest and green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sandfur - pale ginger tabby tom-cat with a white face and blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Spiderstep - gray-and-white tom-cat with dusty green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Shellspots - dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Foamdrop - gray tom-cat with random patches of white and green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Mistclaw - dark gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Snowbelly - black tom-cat with a white belly and yellow eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Ripplepool - silver tabby tom-cat with ice-blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emApprentices/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Sunnypaw - bright ginger she-cat with blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Rainpaw - dusty brown tabby tom-cat with gray-blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Whisperpaw - brown-and-white tom-cat with gray eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cloverpaw - blue-gray tabby tom-cat with dark green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emQueens/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dawngaze - tan-furred tom-cat with darker speckles and bright blue eyes (Caring for Fogkit; brown tabby tom-kit with blue eyes)/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emElders/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Spottedmask - heavily scarred tortoiseshell tom-cat with amber eyesbr /Voletuft - dark brown tom-cat with pale cream paws and green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongShadowClan/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emLeader/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Twigstar - lithe black she-cat with gray-blue eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDeputy/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Wolfthroat - pale brown-and-white tom-cat with green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emMedicine Cat/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Muddycloud - pale golden tabby tom-cat with amber eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emWarriors/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"N/A/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emApprentices/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"N/A/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emQueens/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"N/A/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emElders/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"N/A/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"strongThunderClan/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emLeader/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Smokestar - dark gray tom-cat with speckles of white and amber eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emDeputy/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Cindergaze - silver tabby she-cat with gray eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emMedicine Cat/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"Dappledwhisker - calico tom-cat with green eyes/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emWarriors/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"N/A/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emApprentices/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"N/A/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emQueens/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"N/A/p  
p style="text-align: center;"emElders/em/p  
p style="text-align: center;"N/A/p 


End file.
